The End
by LittleTayy
Summary: This story deals mostly with two very sensitive issues. So if you don't like it then don't read it. It is kinda sad, please read. WARNING: Character death. It is finally complete. I have decided I don't know how to continue so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First of all this story deals with some adult issues so if it offends you then I am truly sorry. Also this story sort of came to me after an incident at a local police station where a detective shot herself. I am sorry I sort of feel guilty about using it, but it fits in with what I wanted to write. Um, I guess thats it. ALso there is a character death.**

* * *

The End

The End

Ch. 1.

Beth got to work at about 8:15; she was nervous and jumpy about what she was going to do. Beth changed out of her normal clothes and into her uniform, as she left the locker room Beth knew that what she was doing was like running away, but it was the only way to escape him forever. Beth walked, shakily into the briefing room; she was starting to have doubts.

_I could just tell Gina, she could help me, put him away. No, I can't then everyone will know what's been happening to me. No, I won't, I will do this! I WILL! _

Beth thought to herself as she sat through the briefing. She didn't know who she was partnered with or what she was meant to be doing, but she was about to put her plan into action. As she left the briefing room she slipped into Gina's office, knowing she wasn't there and placed a note addressed to Ben on Gina's desk. She then put a post-it note on it telling Gina to please give it to Ben. Then she left the office and headed to the evidence room. She logged out two evidence bags, KM569 and KM462. As she left she hid both evidence bags from Reg hoping Gina got the note after, what she was about to do.

* * *

Gina entered her office, with Heaton, right behind her. They were talking about Beth. Gina went to her desk and noticed the note. She picked it up and read it, her face paled and she thrust the note at Heaton. As Heaton finished the note he looked at Gina alarmed.

'This can only mean one thing.' He said. Heaton was about to say more when Reg burst in.

'Ma'am, sir, I'm sorry but I lost them.'

What 'ave you lost Reg?'

'KM569 and KM462. A gun and bullets.'

'Well, who had it last?'

'Um PC. Green, ma'am.' Gina looked at Heaton; both knew this was not a good sign.

* * *

Beth looked around while she quietly entered the interview room. Once inside, she loaded the gun, with two bullets. She wasn't exactly sure how to use it so she fired the first one to see if it worked.

As the gun shot rung out across the station, Heaton and Gina raced out of the office, to where the shot had sounded from. As did all the other surrounding officers.

Beth placed the barrel of the gun to her temple.

'I'm sorry Ben. I love you Ben.' She whispered. She took a deep breath to steady her shaky hand and pulled the trigger, as Sally burst in.

Sally had been the closest person to the interview room when she heard the gun shot. Sally was standing rooted to the spot; she had just seen her friend end her life. End all the pain, anger, hurt and confusion. For Beth it was the end.


	2. Chapter 2

The End

**AN: Hey, this is a bit of a short chapter. Thank you for the reveiws and also this is kind of the feelings of all the people involved. Please read. Only one more chapter to go. **

* * *

The End

Ch. 2.

'Sally? Are you okay?' Mickey asked. He had his arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her. Her eyes were filling up but she hadn't cried, not yet.

After Gina had given Ben the note he had run off some where, but not before telling Gina and Heaton everything. Heaton was doing damage control as the press had already gotten whiff of what happened.

Gina sat in her office, with her head in her hands. How could she have not of seen what was happening. The last time one of her officers was covered in bruises like that it was Emma. Although it wasn't entirely the same at least they had stopped her from dying. With Beth it had been her choice. Her choice to die, she had the control, Gina thought.

Reg Hollis was in the locker rooms sitting on a bench. He couldn't help but feel slightly responsible. If he had maybe kept a closer eye on the log book she might not be dead. But it didn't matter now, she was already gone, Reg thought sighing.

Emma who had been the second to the interview room was slightly shaken. She couldn't get the image of Beth falling silently to the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her body quickly, out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes it was there but every time she opened them she replayed what happened and hearing the gun shot ring out across the station. She silently buried her head into Will's chest as he held her. She couldn't help but wonder if Sally was feeling the same way, she had gotten there a second after Sally.

Ben took it the hardest. He blamed David Hurly for what happened. Ben loved Beth with all his heart and now she was gone. He felt so guilty he could have helped her, but instead he let her die. Of course he forgave her, he just couldn't forgive himself. Ben sat down against a wall and sobbed. What was he going to do with out her. He was however glad he had told Heaton and Gina why she had killed herself. AT least now they might arrest him and never let him do it to someone as precious and beautiful as Beth ever again. Ben took out Beth's note and read over and over again.

_Ben,_

_Please forgive me. I know it seems like I'm running away _

_But it's the only way. This is the only way I can escape him_

_for good. What he did to those girls what he did, has been _

_doing to me, it's unforgivable. And I know you think, that _

_me ending it, that it is like him winning, well it's not,_

_because he won't have me. And Ben, I love you! I really do, so please, please forgive me. I'm sorry, really I am._

_I LOVE YOU._

_Beth xoxo _

_

* * *

_

**AN: Please reveiw thanks. I like to know your opinions. **

**Luv, **

**Tee**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for not updating lately. Had a lot on, with Hockey and schoolwork and studying for the year 9 national tests this week. Its been crazy. Anyway heres anopther chapter for you all. Also for those of you who didn't realise, Ben and Beth were like going out and then well this happened. Also this is my last chapter, sorry for those who wanted me to continue. Again please check out my poll on my profile. So yeah, keep reading. Luvya's, Tee. xx**

* * *

The End

Ch. 3.

It had been a day or two since Beth has shot herself. Gina had gotten the job of telling Angela and Victor Green, that their daughter had committed suicide. Heaton and Gina were both suspicious of Victor, after what Ben had told them. Though Ben hadn't said exactly who had been raping Beth, he was their main, suspect. Heaton had just received Beth's post-mortem results, and called Gina and Ben to his office.

'I have Beth's post-mortem results here. I thought both of you might like to know the results.' Heaton said once they were both seated.

'Ok, well it says that Beth has received extensive bruising to her arms and legs. It also says she shows signs of being assaulted repeatedly. Also, she was hit and kicked in the head, chest, abdomen and stomach repeatedly causing internal bleeding. It also shows sign of being sexually assaulted, numerous times.'

'You know she was, sir.' Ben stated, dryly.

'Of course I do. Gina and I both have our suspicions as to whom.' Heaton replied. Ben looked up surprised.

'Who do you think was doing it to her?' Heaton looked at Gina and she spoke.

'Well, we think it could possibly be her dad, Victor Green.' Gina spoke carefully, watching Ben's reaction.

'No, it wasn't her dad he loves her.'

'Ben, sometimes people do things to the ones they love.' Gina cut in.

'I know. But I also know who was doing it to her. She told me.' Ben cut over Gina.

'What? Who was it Ben?'

'Hurly. David Hurly. Rotten old sod. It started when she was 14. She moved away it stopped. Then he found her and it started again.' Ben spat, his name.

'Well, I guess we will be having a chat with Mr. Hurly then.' Heaton said.

'I'll get Smithy and Will to bring him in.' Gina said.

'Oh, and sir, I ran a check on him through Crimint. He's got from. ABH, GBH and miss conduct towards a minor. Unbelievably, the charges were all dropped.' Ben said.

* * *

'Who would do something like that to Beth?' Will said angrily.

'Will, keep your temper in check. Let's just make the arrest on this scumbag.' Smithy said, rapping on the door.

'What?' David Hurly said, and then bolted as soon as he saw Smithy and Will. Will chased after him and caught him easily.

'Well, 'ello Mr. Hurly. Innocent men don't run. You're nicked.' Smithy said as Will banged the cuffs on.

'David Hurly, I am arresting you on suspicion of raping and beating PC. Beth Green. You do not have to say anything. It may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?' Smithy stated, pushing him roughly into the area car.

'That slag, grassed on me. I told her not too.' David Hurly spat.

'Shut it Hurly! No one wants to hear you complainin'.' Will spat back at Hurly.

Back at Sun Hill, Ben was in Custody with Stone. They had just bought someone in.

'OI! Police Brutality.' Hurly yelled at Smithy and Will.

'Nah, never mate.' Smithy said.

'Maybe your just goin' soft?' Will added, pushing Hurly forward. He stumbled and slammed into the Custody desk.

'Oi, I got witnesses now. Idiots.' Hurly spat, pointing to Ben, Stone and Nikki.

'Who, us?' Nikki asked, gesturing to around her.

'I didn't see nothing, boys. Did you?' She asked.

'Nah nothing. He just looked like he tripped to me.' Stone said. Beth was like a little sister to him. This Hurly character was going to pay.

'I didn't see anything either.' Ben said angrily.

'That's right protecting your own! Bloody pigs!' Hurly muttered, as he was put in a cell.


End file.
